Schutt und Asche
by Calico17
Summary: Post-Moving On 7-23. Chase und Foreman besuchen den Ort des Geschehens und geraten ins Philosophieren. Oneshot.


**Schutt und Asche**

Lange standen sie vor dem zerstörten Haus, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Keiner von ihnen regte sich, beide suchten die Stütze des Wagens, der hinter ihnen geparkt stand.

Ein Loch klaffte dort, wo einmal eine Wand gewesen war, abgedeckt nur von einer provisorischen grauen Plane und lächerlich umgrenzt von einem Klebeband, das Neugierige davon abhalten sollte, das Grundstück zu betreten.

Im Rasen waren tiefe Spuren von Autoreifen zu sehen, deutliche Zeichen einer Zerstörungsaktion.

Es gab kein Hinweis dafür, dass der Fahrer langsamer geworden oder gar im letzten Moment auf die Bremse getreten wäre.

Die Vorstadtidylle, in der sie sich befanden, war nicht einmal mehr eine Fassade.

„Wow", ließ sich Foreman endlich vernehmen. „Da hat jemand ganze Arbeit geleistet."

Chase trat ein paar Schritte in den Vorgarten bis hinter die Polizeiabsperrung.

Nicht die Tat an sich war es, die ihn erschütterte – obwohl es das vermutlich sollte.

Vielmehr waren es die Gründe, die dahinter lagen. Es musste sie geben.

House tat nie etwas ohne Grund.

Bei allem Irrsinn, House war kein Psychopath.

„Warum, glaubst du, hat er das getan?"

„Ich denke, jemand namens Othello könnte darauf eine Antwort wissen."

Enttäuschte Liebe. Rasende Eifersucht. Irrationale Aggression, die sich schließlich in einer Katastrophe entlud.

Es passte nicht zu dem Mann, den er seit acht Jahren kannte.

Und dann auch wieder irgendwie doch.

Wenn jemand seine Gefühle nicht zurückhielt, war es House. Doch blinde Zerstörungswut?

Er war sich plötzlich nicht ganz sicher, ob es mit jemandem in Einklang zu bringen war, dessen Hauptwaffen schonungslose Ehrlichkeit und Sarkasmus waren.

„Wilson sagt, er hätte ihr eine Haarbürste vorbeibringen wollen."

Desdemonas Taschentuch. Ein Relikt der Geliebten, letzte Erinnerung an eine schöne Lüge.

Chase dachte daran, wie er sämtliche Dinge seiner Exfrau aus der einstmals gemeinsamen Wohnung verbannt hatte.

Schmerzlich, schrecklich, aber am Ende, trotz allem, eine Katharsis.

Cuddy war nicht allein gewesen. War das der Auslöser für diesen Irrsinn?

Chase wollte es nicht so recht glauben.

Denn was würde House dann unterscheiden von einem Wahnsinnigen, der sich um etwas betrogen fühlt, das er nicht haben kann?

„Die Sache war abgeschlossen", sagte er. „Es war zu Ende. Lange schon."

„Vielleicht nicht für ihn." Foreman stellte sich neben ihn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Vielleicht ist Loslassen sein Problem."

„Indem er Nutten verschleißt, eine Illegale heiratet und sich bei einer Heim-OP beinahe umbringt, versucht er, Cuddys Herz zurück zu gewinnen? Selbst für House wäre das ziemlich gewagt."

„Du weißt nie, was in einem kranken Gehirn vor sich geht."

„Interessiert es dich gar nicht?"

„Mich interessiert nur, wie er in Zukunft eine diagnostische Abteilung leiten will. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht das Bedürfnis, mit jemandem zu arbeiten, der mir nach einer Meinungsverschiedenheit das Haus in die Luft sprengen könnte."

„Es gab keinen Streit."

Foreman zuckte die Achseln. „Gut, dass er weder dir noch mir starke Gefühle entgegen bringt. Für ihn sind wir nichts weiter als Idioten, die er manipulieren kann, wie es ihm gefällt. Vielleicht war Cuddy ihm ebenbürtig. Hat ihn genau so behandelt, wie er es mit allen anderen tut. House glaubt, er hat ein Monopol auf Bosheit. Wenn andere es in Anspruch nehmen, verletzt das verständlicherweise sein Ego."

Nach allem, was er gesehen hatte, war es besser so gewesen.

Vielleicht hatte House nur geglaubt, glücklich zu sein, weil er das besessen hatte, was gesellschaftlich betrachtet dazu gehörte.

Genau wie er. Es war dasselbe gewesen mit Cameron.

Das Glück in einem anderen finden zu wollen, war naiv.

Glück nach den Regeln der Allgemeinheit zu definieren, war sogar dumm.

Er weigerte sich, zu glauben, dass House dumm war.

Eine Absicht steckte dahinter. Eine Logik, die sich nur House erschloss.

Er und Foreman hatten lange mit ihm gearbeitet. War es wirklich so schwer, dahinter zu kommen?

„Es war kein Blackout", meinte er und berührte die im Wind flatternde Plane.

„Klar doch. Es gibt hundert plausible Gründe, den Wagen in ihr Esszimmer zu setzen. Ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass nicht nur andere, sondern auch er selber dabei hätte draufgehen können? House hat die irrsten Aktionen gestartet, seit Cuddy mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat. Diesmal hat er nicht nur sich selbst gefährdet. Wenn du mich fragst, hat seine Raserei eine neue Dimension bekommen, und die ist schlimmer als die Alternative."

Selbstzerstörung war kein Privileg von House.

Es war das Übliche.

Es war gewöhnlich, normal, manchmal sogar hilfreich bis zu dem Punkt, in dem man – eventuell - zu Sinnen kam.

House war nicht für das gewöhnliche zu haben. Mittelmaß war House ein Greuel.

Mit seiner Aktion hatte er ein Muster gebrochen.

Die Wut auf sich selbst hatte sich auf andere gerichtet.

Na gut, das unterschied ihn nicht von einem Amokläufer.

Das war nicht der Mann, der die Welt für generell ungerecht hielt und Hoffnung für illusorisch.

Vielleicht waren das nur Phrasen.

Vielleicht war House im Inneren doch romantischer, als er es nach außen hin zeigte.

Vielleicht waren das die Floskeln, hinter denen sich ein unheilbarer Wunsch nach Gerechtigkeit verbarg.

Chase hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt, etwas in einer Beziehung aufgeben zu müssen, doch House hatte das ganz sicher getan.

Und wer Opfer brachte, sollte dafür auch belohnt werden.

Das war nur fair.

Aber Fairness existierte nicht in House' Wortschatz.

Wenn Dinge nicht so liefen, wie man es sich wünschte, ging man weiter. Schüttelte den Staub von seinen Füßen und ließ die Enttäuschungen hinter sich.

So hielt er es, und es hielt ihn über Wasser. Chase konnte damit leben, dass das Leben nicht perfekt war.

House nicht.

Nicht, wenn er dabei bluten musste.

Nein, verändert hatte ihn eine Beziehung nicht. Er war immer noch derselbe.

Aber vielleicht war er bereit gewesen, einen Teil von sich aufzugeben, den sie – vielleicht aus gutem Grund - abgelehnt hatte.

Trotzdem war es romantisch.

Irgendwie.

„Es wäre nie gut gegangen", sagte er und kickte einen Stein zur Seite. „Du kannst dich nicht einem anderen zuliebe ändern."

„Aber du kannst daran arbeiten. Meine Eltern waren über vierzig Jahre verheiratet. Glaub nicht, sie hätten in der ganzen Zeit glücklich und zufrieden miteinander auf der Schaukel gesessen und dabei Händchen gehalten."

„Dann arbeiten alle an dem großen Glück, das man sowieso nie haben kann."

„Definiere Glück", brummte Foreman. „Wenn du meinst, alles ist plötzlich rosig, nur weil du nachts nicht mehr allein im Bett liegst, musst du dich nur in jemanden verlieben, der schnarcht."

Aber man war nicht allein. Das wog das Schnarchen manchmal schon auf.

Chase hob ein paar Trümmersteinchen auf und ließ den Staub durch seine Finger rieseln. „Du kommst blendend mit dem Alleinsein klar, richtig?"

„Es sollte nicht der einzige Grund dafür sein, sich auf jemanden einzulassen."

„Aber er ist es."

„Hör zu. Wenn Gott sagte, es sei nicht gut, dass der Mensch allein sei, hat er dabei nicht an Adams Ego gedacht. Der arme Kerl hatte im Paradies Langeweile, nachdem er mit dem Benennen von Getier und Pflanzen durch war. Was meinst du, wie er reagiert hat, als Eva vor ihm stand? Bestimmt hat er sich nicht bei Gott beschwert, dass ihre Nase zu lang war oder ihm ihre Haarfarbe nicht zusagte. Ich wette, Adam hielt sie für die perfekteste Frau. Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit der Spitzfindigkeit, dass sie die einzige war weit und breit."

„House war nie im Paradies."

„Keiner von uns war es."

Chase sah noch einmal auf die zur Seite geräumten Trümmer. Glassplitter von den Scheinwerfern funkelten im Licht der nächtlichen Straßenbeleuchtung.

Die Scherben seiner eigenen Ehe waren gekittet worden, irgendwie.

Es war unbemerkt von ihm selbst passiert, so, wie es immer geschah.

Indem er die Dinge nicht mehr an sich heran ließ, verloren sie an Bedeutung.

Doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass es hin und wieder immer noch weh tat.

Nicht der Verlust, nicht das Scheitern einer Ehe.

Es war die irrationale Anwandlung, es nicht verdient zu haben.

Die Ahnung, dass es besser hätte sein müssen.

Und der Schluss, dass man versagt hatte.

Er fragte sich, ob auch House dieses Gefühl gekannt hatte.

Ob er mit dem völligen und unwiderruflichen Bruch den quälenden Selbstvorwurf des Scheiterns ausgelöscht hatte.

Vielleicht funktionierte das in House' Logik.

Vielleicht war es das Einzige, was ihn davon abgehalten hatte, sich wie ein Shakespeare'scher Held in letzter Konsequenz das Leben zu nehmen.

Wenn es so war, gut für ihn.

Als sie zurück zum Wagen gingen, fiel ihm etwas ein, und er musste über sich selbst lachen.

„Was?" fragte Foreman.

_Wie gut, dass Chicago weit weg ist._

„Nichts", sagte er.

„Glaubst du, House kommt zurück?"

„Wo soll er anders hin?"

„Er wird nicht mehr im PPTH arbeiten können. Nicht mit dieser Sache in seinem Strafregister."

Darüber machte er sich keine Sorgen.

Entweder House ging in Flammen auf, oder er würde aufsteigen wie Phönix aus der Asche.

Ganz oder gar nicht.

Aber niemals mittelmäßig.

**Fin**


End file.
